1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a jacking device for assisting an electric apparatus with movement, in particular relates to a jacking device utilizing a combination of a slave portion and a link portion to assist a machine body or module in producing rotation and upward or downward movement.
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices, utilizing a slide module (or a motion module) which is capable of being reciprocally moved and freely rotated by an external force to be assembled on a system module of an electric apparatus (e.g., mobile phones, laptops, personal digital assistant, digital camera and electronic-books, etc.), are generally known as conventional skills. For example, the slide module of the electric apparatus such as a screen can be motioned for sliding and rotating movements to perform opening and closing functions.
In these slide modules or portions, an assembly including a slide rail, a moving module and a rotary component with a swivel is generally applied. Energy release and storage effects provided by elastic rings, elastic fasteners or springs are cooperated to assist these slide module or motion modules (e.g., the screen) in moving and reversing, thereby performing functions such as opening, closing and rotating operations. In this configuration, it is advantageous that the angle of the slide module (or the screen) is adjustable. However, it is defective that the screen is easily wobbled when the screen is provided for touch-controlled operations, and it is still required to perform a two-stage sliding and rotating operation so as to locate the screen at a user's desired operating position. For example, “Portable Computing Device Having An Adjustable Hinge” in U.S. Pat. No. 5,548,478 is a typical case providing the above-described skills.
In conventional skills, a slide cover module or a screen supported by (three-bar to four-bar) linkage mechanism is disclosed. In this configuration, it is advantageous that the slide cover module or the screen provided with back support is convenient fir the user's touch-controlled operations. However, it is defective that the operation angel of the screen cannot be adjusted, and a large force shall be applied to lift the screen and the linkage mechanism to a desired operation position. For example, “Portable Electronic Apparatus Having A Cover Device With A Stand Unit for Supporting A User Interface Device” in U.S. Pat. No. 6,700,775 is an exemplary case providing the above-described skills.
Also, in conventional skills, a skill of using a support element to replace the above-described linkage mechanism for supporting the slide cover module or the screen is disclosed, such as an executable case of “Portable Computer” in U.S. Pat. No. 7,184,263 B1 (corresponding to Taiwan Patent No. 95101867). In 263' case, a support element is configured between a slide cover module (or a motion module) and a machine body module, including a first end pivoted to a rear end of the machine body module and a second end pivoted to a back region of the slide cover module. The slide cover module has one end assembled on a slide rail of the machine body module. When the slide cover module is pushed to move along the slide rail of the machine body module, the slide cover module also drives the support element to rotate about two pivot points (i.e., the first and second ends of the support element), thus to support the slide cover module by the support element.
One topic related to structure designs of the above-described cases (e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,700,775 and 7,184,263 (or Taiwan Patent No. 95101867)) is that the two-stage sliding and rotating operation shall be performed so as to locate the screen at the user's desired operating position, and the large force shall be applied to pull the screen and the linkage mechanism so that the screen can be lifted to the desired operation position. Physically speaking, if the weight of the slide module is approximately presumed as 400 grams, an operator must apply a force (or a horizontal thrust force) of greater than 4.2 kilograms to overcome resistance generated from the pivot pattern of the support element, the slide cover module and the machine body module, so that the slide cover module could be pushed for sliding and the support element could be rotated. However, it is laborious for users such as the feminine or child to operate the slide cover module, and this operation condition is certainly not our expectations.
Representatively speaking, the disclosures of the above-mentioned reference data reveal the conditions of usage and structural design of the slide cover module and the machine body module or other components connected therewith. If the structure and above-described applications of the slide cover module and the machine body module or other components connected therewith can be properly redesigned and reconsidered, the use pattern of the slide cover module can be advancedly altered, thus to be distinguished from conventional products and methods. The following exemplary topics related to the structure design of a slide cover module shall be at least considered.
Firstly, in conventional skills such as in U.S. Pat. No. 7,184,263 B1 (corresponding to Taiwan Patent No. 95101867), when the slide cover module is operably moved by the operator, a pulling force often must be simultaneously applied to rotate the slide cover module so as to reduce the horizontal thrust force (4.2 kilograms), i.e., a two-stage sliding and rotating operation shall be performed the slide cover module. Therefore, this conventional operation pattern shall be promoted when redesigning a structure assembly of the slide cover module and the machine body module. For example, in a preferred structure design of the slide cover module and the machine body module, when the slide cover module is pushed by the operator, the other end of the slide cover module shall be provided with functions of automatic rotation and upward movement, so that laborious and complicate operations occurred in conventional skills can be improved.
Secondly, in conventional skills, the linkage mechanism or the support element (particularly referring to the first end of the support element which is pivoted on the machine body module) which simply provides rotation function, i.e., it cannot additionally provide an action force to drive the other end of the slide cover module to automatically generate rotation and upward movement.
Thirdly, in conventional skills, the structure of the linkage mechanism or the first end of the support element pivoted on the rear end of the machine body module must be promoted. The reason is that, because of the first end of the support element to be configured on the rear end of the machine body module, no operating space is provided in the horizontal direction to assist the other end of the slide module in producing rotation and upward movement.
However, the above-described topics do not physically taught or implied in the cited reference data.